


Welcome back to 127Crew’s Channel

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Love talk, M/M, Reaction, YouTube, nct127 as youtubers, reaction video, stan wayv, wayv as idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Welcome back to 127Crew’s ChannelJohnKun, Yutae, Dojae, Dojaeten, Winil, Luwoo, Markhyuckmentioned Xiaodery, Xiaoyang, Xiaoyangdery,  Taeten and Yuwincrack, rated for curse wordsWhere some 127 members are  Wayzenies and they react to WayV’s Love talk MVorthe youtube AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Welcome back to 127Crew’s Channel

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Based on my own reaction to the MV and some of YT’s reaction vids because they are quite entertaining to watch.  
> Read this as if you are watching a youtube video
> 
> While watching the video, they will be pausing it when they talk or discuss their thoughts.
> 
> \---

“Hello 127zens and welcome back to our channel! I am your boy Johnny!” The giant greeted everyone with a smile and the others shouted their hellos in varying tones and loudness. “So It has been a week since we last did a reaction video and it was to WAYV’s Moonwalk.” Johnny said and there were choruses from the other 8 people in the room.

“They are dropping this MV out of nowhere and I don’t think I am ready for it.” Doyoung said next to Johnny.

“We haven’t even had time to digest Moonwalk to be honest.” Jaehyun replied next to his boyfriend.

“I am really looking forward for their dance practice of Moonwalk, they slayed their Show champion stage.” Taeyong said from the far corner.

“We all are looking forward to that. Before we get to the video, we will introduce ourselves for those new to our channel!” Johnny said and winked at the camera. ‘Hey What’s up, it’s your boy Johnny.” Johnny said and the crew erupted it fake gags and laughter. “I do piano covers for the channel aside from dancing. Most importantly, I am Kun biased and our son is Yangyang.” Johnny said proudly.

“Hello, I am Doyoung and I do song covers either solo or with other members and I am Ten biased.” Doyoung waved at the camera.

“Hi I am Jaehyun, the other half of Doyoung and we both Like Ten.” Jaehyun fired a finger gun at the camera. “Don’t mess with our son Hendery!” He added with a laugh.

“Hello I am Jungwoo and whipped for Lucas.” A timid boy waved.

“Wazzup!” The other boy greeted and everyone laughed. ‘I don’t know why but they always laugh at me when I do that." He shrugged. “I’m Taeil and I do song covers as well. Winwin is my babie okay?” He said and it made everyone laugh even more. “Hey I am serious, Winwin is my babie!” He pointed a finger at the camera.

“Hey guys! I am Mark! I play the guitar like my boy Xiaojun and I am also Hendery biased! #TeamXioadery!” Mark fist pumped and both Doyoung and Jaehyun cheered him on.

“Don’t listen to him! Let’s go #TeamXiaoYang!” The boy next to Mark greeted and it made Johnny cheer loudly.” “Donghyuck here, call me Haechan and I love both Xiaojun and Yangyang!” Donghyuck waved at them.

“Wazzup guys!” A smiling man greeted Next. “My name is Yuta!” He waved at the camera and the man next to him waved too. 

“I’m Taeyong, Yuta’s other half.” He greeted. 

“They didn’t really need to know that but anyway, winwin biased, low key Kun biased but most definitely Xiaojun’s mom.” Yuta ended with a smile.

“I am Ten biased, dancers stick together you know, and definitely Xiaojun’s dad.” Taeyong said with a wink making Johnny cringe.

“So well we are definitely not straight, sorry girls.” Johnny said then proceeded to load the video. “Another thing, we were just discussing how we really liked WayV’s album and we listened to it last week.” Johnny informed the viewers. 

“Yeah, I really want to do a cover of Face to face!” Taeil added. 

“The song is beautiful.” Jungwoo nodded next to him.

“We are also waiting for them to release the dance practice for Moonwalk because the Show Champion performance floored me.” Taeyong spoke from his side.

“We’ll be covering King of hearts as well. Winwin really outsold everyone. Just saying.” Yuta said and Taeil blew him a kiss.

“Excuse you, don’t flirt with my man.” Taeyong glared at the older.

“And Kun released an impromptu piano cover of face to face, it sounded so good, I will learn it in a couple of days.” Johnny added.

“So can we watch now? Because this is an English version and if the Chinese lyrics were that sensual, we will probably get whiplash with this version.” Jaehyun commented and everyone agreed. 

“So here’s WayV’s Love talk in 3-2-1” Johnny said, imitating Kun’s hand movements in Moonwalk.

I can hear you calling

The first line was from Ten but they all collectively gasped and exclaimed.

"Man,. TEN IS LIT" Jaehyun exclaimed.

"his voice has that sensual tone, i am living." Doyoung added with dreamy eyes. 

Tell me what's your name. What's your sign? 

"I'm Jungwoo and i a an aquarius!" Jungwoo shouted as he raised his hands making Johnny pause the video as they laughed. "What? My man was asking for it!" Jungwoo shrugged and Johnny laughed harder. 

I just want you to come on over where i am staying 

Taeil immediatwly stood startling Mark who was seated next to him and prompting Johnne to pause the video. "I am booking an uber, my boy wanted me to come over." Taeil explained and Yuta stood to join him but Taeyong grabbed the male and pulled him down on his lap. 

"No one's leaving yet and you'll need to boom a flight to Shanghai Taeil hyung." Johnny said and Taeil pouted as he sat back down. 

"Winwin's voice though, pretty." taeil said and Yuta happily agreed. 

Falling for a stranger, good gracious, I may even fly out to Vegas

Doyoung stood up and clapped as Mark shouted loudly. "That's my son right there!“ Doyoung said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. 

"Sit down Doie, Hendery pretty much implied one night stand." Jarhyun remarked. "And Vegas? I lived in Connecticut not Vegas!" Jaehyun remarked. 

"You're not funny Jae." Doyoung rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who just laughed then kissed his cheek. 

"gross." Donghyuck faked gagged at them. 

Got me going through the roof, Really don’t care what we do

Donghyuck squealed in delight for his obvious bias while Johnny was beyond shocked.

“Hold up, son? You are too young for this!” Johnny was upset.

“Oh shut up. Ou guys are being overprotective!” Yuta threw a pillow at him.

“Yeah, give the kids some breathing room.” Doyoung agreed.

“Okay, we will continue watching. THe song is pretty good/” Johnny said and played the video.

Baby we two distant strangers I know you don’t speak my language but I like the way she’s talking to me

“You’re speaking mine!” Mark shouted. 

“Talk to me all you want!” Donghyuck shouted as well.

“You both behave an don’t lust on my son!” Taeyong glared at the two youngest.

“Will you also stop, let them appreciate Xiaojun!” Yuta smacked Taeyong’s arm lightly.

I can hear it calling from where you are, loving the way you wanna to talk 

“Hell yes Kun!” Johnny was smiling wide as he cheered for his bias.

“Oh Kun!” Yuta squealed.

“Yes yes Kun!” Taeyong also shouted and the rest looked at them in mild curiosity.

“We belong to the Kun Appreciation club. We love and appreciate the perfection named Qian Kun.” Johnny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“That does even exist?” Jaehyun asked and he got a pillow to the head courtesy of Taeyong.

“We are called Kunzennies.” Taeyong informed him.

“Can I join?” Jungwoo asked and both Taeyong and Yuta pointed to Johnny.

“You have Lucas!” Johnny pouted.

“But I love Kun too! He’s amazing and he takes care of Lucas and the rest of the group.” Jungwoo explained.

“Okay I guess. But Kun is mine mine mine.” Johnny reminded the younger who nodded happily.

Touch me tease me feel me up

“Oh my god.” Taeil gasped.

“Did they just?” Mark was in disbelief.

“Isn’t this too much?” Taeyong asked.

“Come on guys it’s 2019!” Jungwoo sassed.

Call me when it’s after dark, something in the way you wanna talk

“Oh I will definitely call you! I will slide into your DM’s honey, just wait.” Johnny exclaimed.

“Stop being a creep Johnny!” Yuta shouted at his friend who just ignored the Japanese.

“Clearly this is more sensual than the Chinese version, Mark and Hyuck get out.” Doyoung instructed but the two argued back.

“We are both legal excuse me.” Doyoung stuck out his tongue.

Talk’ cheap I’m abut the action, girl can you feel the attraction

“I do, hell yeah I definitely do!” Taeil blurted out in a straight face making everyone laugh out loud.

“You’re whipped!” Mark was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

“Never denied that I was.” Taeil shrugged.

Baby come closer I got what you want

“Oh yes I will, just you wait mister!” Jungwoo was grinning sheepishly and Mark still laughed at him.

Baby we two distant strangers I know you don’t speak my language but I like the way she’s talking to me

“I will learn Thai.” both Doyoung and Jaehyun said at the same time making them laugh.

“Seriously, we will, just you wait Chittaphon.” Doyoung pointed at the screen.

I can hear it calling from where you are, loving the way you wanna to talk 

“Oh good lord, those vocals. I am beyond proud.” Yuta was delighted but Taeyong was a bit uncomfortable.

“My baby isn’t ready for this, how could he sing about this.” Taeyong pouted to which Yuta just rolled his eyes.

“He’s perfectly legal, don’t pretend that you weren’t trying to get laid when you were his age!” Yuta taunted Taeyong.

“TMI, hello!” Johnny threw pillow at them.

Oh babe tell me babe how you like it babe

“Oh babe I will definitely tell you just the way I like it.” Johnny said with a grin and that earned him a good smacking from Doyoung.

“You are such a pervert!” Doyoung glared at him.

“i’m sorry, it’s just… There’s something so mesmerizing about the way Kun sang his lines compared to Xiaojun and Ten. While Ten is obviously sensual, Xiaojun has more a detached feel to it. But Kun, oh good lord, he’s testing my resolve.” Johnny confessed.

“I could totally understand, Kun’s tone has more of seductive and soft approach, which really matches well with the song and the overall mood.” Taeil commented.

Girl the way you move you can feel my on you, do it like nobody do

“Oh yes, my eyes are on you.” Jaehyun remarked.

“Damn, Ten got moves it’s hard not to have your eyes on him.” Taeyong added.

“And you call me biased.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

“I..” Taeyong wanted to argue but a glare from Yuta made him sigh. “Sorry, I am just jealous.” Taeyong confessed and he got a kiss on the cheek.

“Eww, why are you gross hyung?” donghyuck reacted and the petty Taeyong stuck out his tongue at the younger.

“You’re such a baby.” Yuta remarked.

“your baby!” Taeyong grinned.

“Yes, my baby.” Yuta grinned back.

“Okaaaayyyyy.” Mark laughed nervously.

Tell me what you want to hear, let me whisper in your ear

“Oh I would love to hear your whispers baby boy.” Johnny said.

“If he could reach your ear, you’re a giant.” Doyoung remarked and that made everyone laugh.

“As if, he could whisper when we’re both lying down.” Johnny clapped back

‘okaaaayyyyyy why are we getting side tracked?” Mark asked nervously

“I guess it’s how old people works” Donghyuck snorted next to him and the others collectively expressed their protest.

I just want to make it clap

“Oh hold up. Hold up!” Johnny shouted. “You young man are grounded! How could you sing that! How could Kun allow our child to get corrupted like this!” Johnny was furious.

“Weren’t you just being tolerant on the love talk Kun was spouting earlier?” Yuta mused.

“Clearly you had no problems when It was Kun.” Taeyong added.

“you guys are all evil.” Johnny fake sobbed.

One at a time baby you’re mine

“That flow is sick!” Mark exclaimed loudly.

“that’s my boy!” Jaehyun clapped loudly.

“So proud of my baby!” Doyoung wiped fake tears off of his eyes.

“You’re really raising Hendery like this?” Johnny was offended.

“We are just praising him for his awesome work, don’t be salty.” Doyoung rolled his eyes at his older friend.

“Well his flow was good, I’ll give him that.” Johnny chuckled.

“Their rap flows are pretty amazing, it’s it overpowering.” Mark added.

“Mad respect to their crew for balancing out the raps with the vocals, it’s not easy to do that with rappers out numbering their vocalists.” Taeyong added and everyone nodded.

Doing what you’re doing to me baby is a crime

“I am guilty your honor!” Jungwoo shrilled as he raised his hands up high in the air. It made everyone laugh.

“oh good lord we might really end up in jail.” Taeil face palmed.

I love the way you’re talking to me.

“Oh my goodness, wow.” Johnny spoke first.

“Can I speak first?” Taeil asked and everyone nodded. “I am just proud of what Winwin had shown, he rapped and sang on that song, and slayed it. There’s not much opportunity for him to showcase his talent, but this, lyrics aside, he really did well.” Taeil was almost tearing up. “I love you Winwin!” He shouted and everyone laughed but it was all in good faith and not mocking him.

“Like I said before, it’s not easy to balance out the vocals and rap parts but they did pretty well all things considered. The song, if we disregard the lyrics, it is catchy and the melody is pleasing.” Taeyong shared and they were in agreement. “I am curious on how they will perform this knowing that is a both a slow and fast song.” Taeyong added.

“I am curious too because of the sensuality of the song, but the tempo is a bit up beat at some parts, so how will they attack the choreography if they are going to dance to it.” Yuta spoke next. “I really liked the song and MV overall, and I have to agree with Taeil hyung, Winwin did shine here in his own way. You barely notice Winwin unless you’re looking for him.” Yuta said and they all nodded.

“Gotta add how Kun was very manly in that MV.” Taeyong pointed out. “Not a lot really appreciate Kun’s visuals.” Taeyong sighed while both Johnny and Yuta agreed. 

"he really look the part of a dom in here. I am very happy they styled him in such a strong character." Yuta added. 

"i will forever be biased for Kun. If he gets more attention after this, i ain't complaining." Johnny commented. "But lemme remind you, after winwin and Ten, I am next on the list." Johnny remarled, making everyone laugh. 

"The song is amazing, the progression and build up to the chorus and then their raps and vocals, on fucking point." Johnny emphasized. "Styling wise, the simplicity of their white clothes that represented innocence in contrast to the message of the song, damn smart." Johnny pointed out. "And son, Yangyang my boy, you are grounded, how could you say you just want to make it clap?!?!"" Johnny was being dramatic and everyone laughed. "Who allowed you to say that?" Johnny asked.

"Ten" Both Doyoung and Jaehyun said at the same time.

"why am I not surprised?" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Yangyang's flow is amazing though, it's smooth and clear." Donghyuck piped up with Mark nodding in agreement. 

"Yeah, those lines were really good and his delivery was just as effective." Mark added. "Hendery too, his last line, he hit hard." Mark was obviously excited about that. "He rode the rhythm and bam, it was like super dope!" Mark was obviously delighted. 

"That's our son." Doyoung beamed. 

"please, you don't even rap." Yuta tease making Doyoung flare up and stand up but Yuta laughed and winked at him, so it was all good.

"Xiaojun Hyung oh my goodness gracious." Donghyuck remarked and both Yuta and Taeyong eyed him. "He sounded so good. His voice is just so beautiful" Donghyuck almost sobbed. "and the blonde, it's so so perfect on him." he added making both Taeyong and Yuta grin widely. 

"He is showcasing his voice more in this album which i appreciate and love." Taeyong said and everyone agreed. 

"There's this soothing but rich color to his voice, you can get drawn to it." Yuta added.

"And his visuals, he looks really really good." Mark emphasized and Donghyuck high fived him. 

"the intense stare too!" Donghyuck added. 

"Lucas can send to jail i ain't complaining." Jungwoo said that made everyone laugh. "His voice is just velvety smooth, and the improvement my man did, he just makes me proud." Jungwoo said with teary eyes. 

"He sounds so good, he really stepped up, all of them did." Mark remarked. 

"the intro, he killed it." Donghyuck adde and Jungwoo smiled so wide. 

"I love him. Just saying." Jungwoo finished. 

"It's quite unusual that Ten isn't dancing but this is a beautiful MV." Jaehyun remarked. 

"The way Ten started and ended the song is brilliant, his voic has always been seductive so it set the tone of the song." Doyoung added. 

"This is his song, no doubt." Jaehyun said with a wide smile. "Touch me Tease me feel me up? So Ten." He added. 

"styling wise, oh goodness gracious the stylist nailed it." Doyoung commented and everyone agreed. "Ten is a whole dish and more." Doyoung said and that made everyone laugh. 

"they all are." Taeyong shouted. 

"this is really a bop, a godamn bop." Doyoung emphasized. 

"Hey, can we like do a choreo of this?" Taeyong asked and everyone lit up. 

"yes!!!" Yuta blurted out happily. 

"please leave a comment if you want us to do a choreography for Love talk. So we will see you in our next video. This has been NCT 127 crew, peace!" johnny waved and the ending credits rolled out. 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> A/n: sorry that was crap


End file.
